Current gaming and virtual reality (VR) control often uses visual tracking or hand-held controllers. Visual tracking uses optical or infrared cameras to track major body motions to control a user's game or VR environment. These cameras, however, suffer from inadequate spatial resolution, sensitivity to light and darkness, or inability to handle optical occlusions due to clothes or other objects obscuring a user's hands or body.
Current hand-held controllers do not permit the great breadth of control that is often desired to control a game, as they are limited by the number and orientation of buttons or inadequate motion-sensing sensors, such as accelerometers. Further, hand-held controllers often are nearly worthless for VR, as in VR it is desirable to know a user's body and hand orientation within the VR world, which hand-held controllers do not provide.
A partial solution to this problem involves radio-frequency (RF) techniques that track a point on a moving object. These current RF techniques, however, struggle to determine small motions without having large, complex, or expensive radar systems due to the resolution of the radar tracking system being constrained by the hardware of the radar system.